Real (Wo)men have Curves
by Miharu is Harukas Love Child 2
Summary: Real women have curves—for most men, the attraction is fatal. As Mello watched the redhead squirm beneath him, breath hitched and beads of sweat dripping across the delicious skin in rivulets, he was completely content with being a man. Because no woman could do this to Matt. M/M.


Real (Wo)men Have Curves

A/N: **_Can I get away with this in the T section? Oh well._**

* * *

Real women have curves—a trait that Mello's body certainly lacked.

Standing in front of the mirror, the dress certainly draped strangely across his hips, so he hiked it up just a little to show off his shapely and freshly-shaven legs. He twirled around for his reflection, but frowned at the way the fabric cascaded across his mid-section. The hip-waist ratio was completely wrong. Sighing, the blonde man snapped a silver bangle on his wrist and adjusted the chiffon dress once more so it better concealed (_slightly_) his lack of breasts.

Red didn't complement his skin tone, but it was his own fault for letting Matt pick out his attire. A peach or nude toned dress would have brought out the blond's features and hidden his masculine shoulders better. But Mello would make do, because there really wasn't any time to find a substitute. He found the meager makeup supplies a contender for his pale features. The rouge was the wrong tint…Mello was a tangerine, damnit! His normally stunning eyes washed away as black eyeliner overpowered their color.

He looked like a whore.

And he knew it suited Matt's taste.

"Hey fucker, get your ass over here and tie the laces on my dress."

"Why? It's just gonna come off later when we…"

The redhead removed himself from the adjacent room where he was setting up his smoke guns.

A single glance at the other man immobilized him…

Diamond-studded stilettos inched up, arching the blond's feet from the fresh paint on his toe nails to the pads of his heels and the straps caressed his calves like sparkling tattoos. Despite Mello's own insecurities, chiffon was the fabric of Gods, and the boy's body screamed _goddess._ Matt supposed it couldn't be helped; Mello could have been naked and it would have suited him. He let his fingers run against the bareness of Mello's back as they laced up the intricate crosses that tightened the dress' bodice. Matt stood back and realized his mistake. He really should have bought Mello a shawl for his shoulders. As it was, there simply wasn't time anymore.

Matt led Mello to the living room where the ex-consigliere's infamous zebra couch emanated waves of power from its corner perch. The owner sauntered towards it with as much grace as could be lent to the occasion (and as his heels would allow). Mello let his body drop against the monochromatic fabric and he spread his legs wide, the dress falling across his crotch just enough to cover his man-parts, but not enough to conceal the lacy panties he wore. Matt was drooling even before he joined the other man.

Hands roamed hair and tongues swapped saliva until the redhead couldn't handle the heat from his own body and stripped. When he slipped a hand into the lacy lingerie, Mello had to slap him away.

"Did you forget? I agreed to wear this shit on the condition that I top tonight."

"Leave the dress on, then. The heels too."

Mello blinked. Then he removed the panties from his buttox and positioned himself to take the other.

They'd never made love on that couch before, as Mello always felt like sitting on it brought out his animalistic sadism from the mafia days. Gentle acts like love-making, were reserved for the bedroom. But tonight he felt reckless. The world was spiraling around him and he needed to force some control on it. Tomorrow, they'd do just that. Tomorrow they'd kidnap Kira's pawn, Takada, and set chaos ablaze. Tonight was for them though. Tonight was for the fiery touch of Matt's skin as he rammed himself against the intimate fibers of his lover's body.

With the dress' fabric gagged between his teeth, he pushed himself deeply into the other and felt nails rake against his arms. Every one of the redhead's screams was a rising melody orchestrated for Mello and Mello alone.

"Mello. There's something I need to tell—" Matt's words were cut off when Mello's lips silenced him.

In the back of his mind, Mello knew what Matt would say. He didn't want to hear it, though. They were beyond the stage of formal declarations anyways. Mello didn't want to hear words of love anymore. He simply wanted to be lost in the utter _feeling_. He wanted his mind numb to everything was wasn't Matt's pulsing arching body. Everything about the redhead's reactions simply charged him with energy. No one could do that to him but Mello.

Real women have curves—for most men, the attraction is fatal. As Mello watched the redhead squirm beneath him, breath hitched and beads of sweat dripping across the delicious skin in rivulets, he was completely content with being a man.

Because no woman could do this to Matt.

* * *

So yeah…umn…*cough* Strange way to spend their last night together, I know. XD I just really wantead to write a story with that zebra couch lol! I hope you liked it.


End file.
